


Professor Lupin

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Remus gets to be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. James/Sirius thinks its funny. Lily supports him.





	Professor Lupin

Remus sighed as Sirius and James laughed. “Our Moony is going to be a Hogwarts professor,” James said as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“And what is so bloody funny about me being a teacher,” Remus asked as calmly as possible. Lily rolled her eyes at James and Sirius’s laughter.  
“Nothing Remus. It is a good thing. I’m thrilled for you,” Lily told him giving him a hug. “You are going to be the best Defense teacher the school has ever had.”  
Remus pushed Sirius off of him when he leaned against him laughing hard. “I hate you Sirius.”  
“I’m sorry Moony. This is a great opportunity for you. I love you. I am so happy for you. We’re just laughing because McGonagall is going to see me in the castle again,” Sirius told Remus trying to contain his laughter.  
“I don’t know if that will happen or not. Maybe you and I will be divorced before September,” Remus teased looking at Lily who laughed.  
“You would never divorce me. You love me too much,” Sirius said attempting to kiss his husband.  
“You will be sleeping on the couch.”  
“Moooooooony. We’re not making fun of you. We’re just laughing at the fact that Dumbledore is letting a former Marauder teach a class. You will do wonderfully,” Sirius told him seriously.  
Lily sensed that the two of them wanted to be alone. “Come on James. We should get going.”  
“But Lils. I haven’t gotten to say everything I want to say.”  
“You can say it later. We’ll see the two of you later,” Lily told the boys as her and James apparated.  
Remus looked at Sirius. “Are you really happy for me?”  
“Of course Moony. You don’t have to ask me that. I am thrilled for you. I can’t wait till September starts. We should go celebrate right now,” Sirius told him planting kisses on Remus’s sensitive areas.  
Remus sighed. “What did you have in mind?”  
Sirius grinned mischievously and led Remus to the bedroom where he congratulated his husband. “You and Prongs are jerks,” Remus said afterword’s looking up at Sirius who laughed.  
“Not really. We are happy for you. Someone needs to be a good example to the students,” Sirius said grinning.  
“You want me to not be a good influence.”  
“You’re going to be a fantastic teacher.”  
“I’m glad that you’re on board with this,” Remus told him.  
“Of course I am. It’s a chance to relive our glory days,” Sirius said grinning.  
“I never thought I’d end up back there as a teacher but it’s going to be great.”  
“It will give us a chance to spend time with our godchildren as well. I’m so happy for you.”  
“You’re just happy to go back to living at school for a while,” Remus said laughing.  
“Not just that. I AM happy for you,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss.  
September 1st.  
Sirius was bouncing up and down driving Remus nuts. “Could you be still for two minutes,” Remus asked finally annoyed.  
“Sorry,” Sirius muttered. “I can’t help that I’m excited.”  
Remus shook his head in amusement. “You’re so funny.” The two of them traveled to Hogwarts and got settled in. McGonagall greeted them in their bedroom.  
“Can’t believe I’d live to see the day where two Marauders would be living in the castle where one of them was a professor,” she smirked.  
“Good to see you too Minnie,” Sirius replied grinning happily. “And you forgot that an offspring of a Marauder is here as well. It’s Harry’s third year. Don’t worry. Moony and I plan on having children one day. And in a couple years, another Potter will be here.”  
Remus failed to hide a smile but Minerva did. “Well, Harry has Evans blood in him and even though he’s gotten into some trouble I still have hope for him. And whatever child you and Remus have will have half a good parent.”  
“But once a Marauder always a Marauder. You have no idea how many times Moony came up with the plans that he never got in trouble for,” Sirius said kissing Remus’s cheek.  
Minerva sighed. “Oh boy. In all seriousness I am happy that you are a professor Remus. I always knew that you would make a great teacher.”  
“I’m happy to be here. I loved being here and can’t wait to teach the students Defense,” Remus said excitedly.  
Minerva smiled, thrilled to have two of her favorite students back. Everyone knew Remus was a favorite of hers but she would never admit to Sirius being one of her favorites. She left the two of them alone after telling them she’ll see them at dinner.  
“I love you and am so happy for you,” Sirius told Remus softly giving him a kiss. “You’re the best and you’re going to be the best teacher.”  
“Thanks Pads.” The two of them got unpacked and headed down to the great hall when it was time for dinner holding hands.  
Severus Snape was not thrilled at the hiring of Remus Lupin especially since with him came Sirius Black. Seeing the two of them walk into the great hall hand in hand almost made him gag.

**Author's Note:**

> transferred here from my old tumblr


End file.
